the storms
by brosis2717
Summary: susan is feeling her pre-wedding pressure, luckickly she has her brother here to help her out with a warm back massage... and more?


"No! Forks on the right, knives on the left!" susan storm was stressed, which was causing her to look like a floating dress half of the time, but then again, who wasn't stressed a few days before their wedding? since her scientist fiance was always busy, and ben, otherwise known as the thing, was busy with his own girlfriend stuff, that left her brother, johnny storm to help ease her nerves, which is usually the opposite of what he normally did.  
"relax susan, it's gonna be a beautiful wedding for my sis, ok?"  
"i can't relax! my fiance is off playing with his stupid science toys again and i have to plan this whole thing by myself in a few days!" she stormed off to her room to make a phone call to the caterer. johnny followed his sister into the room.  
"ugh, of course he doesn't answer! do i have to do everything myself?"  
"relax sis," johnny said, sitting her down on an ottoman. "how about a relaxing shoulder massage?"  
"i don't have time for-" she started, but then johnny used his heat powers to put a little warmth in his hands, turning her into putty. "ok, maybe just a small quick one" she walked over to the bed, took of her top garments, and laid on her stomach.  
"whoah, sis" johnny said "relax, it's just like if i was at the beach, sheesh" she rolled her eyes at her perverted brother.  
"alright alright, no need to get all snippy" this time it was johnny who rolled his eys and directing heat into his hands, gave his sister a warm back massage, making it feel like she's on a sunny beach.  
"oooh, that feels nice, you were right johnny, that's all i needed" johnny leaned over to whisper in his sister's ear "see? isn't it good when you listen to your brother?"  
"don't push your luck hot-head" she said monotonely "thanks" he said sarcastically "hey," he started off, "remember how we used to take baths together? and once we got older we... 'learned' more about each other?"  
"you remember that?" susan turned her head to look at johnny and was obviously surprised, but it was such a long time ago that you couldn't blame her. johnny nodded slowly, and then susan began to say "what's your point?"  
"well, remember how whenever you had a problem it just seemed to go away when we did it?"  
"oh no johnny, i'm getting married in a few days"  
"what's the harm? no one will know, it'll be like old times" with his hands warmed he placed them on her tits, and her eyes rolled bac in pleasure a pit as he pinched her nips softly. she backed away suddenly,  
"johnny, no, i can't"  
"you can, and there won't be any consequences" this time johnny placed one of his hands down her pants on her pussy, the warmth making her wet. "see? your already soaked from me"  
"i'm gonna kill you johnny" susan said bitterly, then she landed one on her brother's lips, passionately making out with him as he began to finger her. he moved his mouth from hers to her nipple, giving it soft licks, then beginning to suck on it, all the while undoing his sister's pants. as he lowered the pants he lowered his head, getting closer and closer to her soaking wet pussy. once he had reached it he began licking the clit, teasing her at first. "oh, just fuck me already" she whined "you got it sis" johnny was more than happy to agree. susan got on her knees and began to suck off he brother, shoving him all the way in her mouth. "damn sis, your like a dog in heat" he was just about to cum, and the last comment embarrassed her, making her invisible, thus johnny could watch the cum leave his dick and go down his sister's throat. "now that, is hot" he semi-panted. susan threw him onto the bed, still semi invisible, and got on top of him, shoving him inside her. the heat from johnny's dick was making both of them sweat, as well as making susan wetter, she shook her ass up and down on johnny's cock as fast as she could, slamming all the way down on it, cow-girl style. johnny placed his hands on her hips and began to shove himself upward, in rythym to her going downward, increasing the impact that they felt, and soon enough, it was too much for them to handle and they both came, and collapsed on the bed.  
"that was soooo worth it" johnny panted "yeah..." susan was out of breath too. but their sexual satisfaction was interrupted by a knock. "one minute!" they quickly got into their clothes and johnny hid in the closet, for where else would he be? susan opened the door and stepped outside, locking the door behind her so no one would find johnny in her room and suspect anything. 


End file.
